


taste test

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick is not a man who drinks froo froo drinks.





	taste test

**Author's Note:**

> For February bingo, “champagne and strawberries”

Nick is not a man - and he’ll tell you this himself, in exactly these words - who likes froo-froo drinks. He’ll stick with beer, thank you very much, in a glass where it comes, in a bottle if not. Occasionally, he’ll indulge in some bourbon. Very occasionally, and not much any more, he’ll break out the tequila, and shortly thereafter all hell, which is why he doesn’t do it so much any more. 

Today, though, he is making an exception. 

Today, it is his wedding day and while it’s a small affair, he’s mingling amongst the guests, a flute of champagne in his hand, a tiny strawberry floating merrily inside. His wife - and he grins, inwardly and outwardly every time he thinks of Ellie like that - had insisted on it, convincing him that it would look so much better in the candid photographs than a beer bottle would and she’d looked so sincere, so earnest, that he hadn’t had the heart to refuse her. 

Of course, the fact that she’d made the argument while handing him an identical flute of champagne - “So you can get the feel for it,” - hadn’t hurt. 

Not when the taste testing had ended up with them both naked, her arching up against him, gasping his name as he’d trailed the strawberry from her navel to the top of her sternum, his tongue following its path, licking any champagne residue from her skin. That done, he’d traced the strawberry across her lips before allowing her to bite into it, then taking the second bite himself, not taking his eyes from hers as he’d moved back and buried himself inside her in one smooth thrust. 

Strawberry or not, she’d screamed his name then and he’s hoping for a repeat performance tonight. 

And from the way her cheeks darken as he catches her eyes across the reception, from the way her eyes darken as he raises the glass slowly to his lips, he’s going to get one.


End file.
